From the advent of plastics, users and manufacturers thereof have sought a workable means for imprinting or forming images thereon. Prior imaging technologies suitable for use on other materials, for instance metals, wood, and the like, have not generally met with success when used to perform permanent imaging plastics. Examples of such prior imaging technologies include but are not limited to paints, decals, lacquers, and dyes. In general the problems associated with utilizing prior imaging or marking technologies center on certain chemical and physical properties of plastics in general.
One of the great advantages of plastics is that they can be formed into complex shapes having inherently very smooth surfaces. While this is an advantage in the manufacture of such plastic objects, the extremely smooth and often chemically resistant nature of plastic surfaces renders the application thereto of paints and the like less than satisfactory. Many paints, for instance enamels, when applied to plastics tend to flake or peel when the plastic is flexed or when the image is subjected to physical distress such as abrasion or temperature change.
In searching for a methodology for forming permanent, abrasion-resistant images in sheet plastics workers in this field have noted that plastics tend to be molecularly similar to certain fabrics which are imaged utilizing a dyeing process known as “dye sublimation”. According to known dye sublimation processes, an image, for instance a decorative design, is formed of sublimation printing inks on a dye carrier, sometimes also referred to as a transfer paper or auxiliary carrier. Dye carriers are often, but not exclusively, formed of paper. Printing the image on the dye carrier is carried out by any of several known printing methods including, but specifically not limited to offset or rotary printing methods. The print images formed on the dye carrier are transferred by sublimation, also called transfer printing, from the dye carrier to the textile or fabric which is to be decorated with the design.
There are several known dyestuffs suitable for use with dye sublimation printing techniques. The actual dyestuff or dye carrier utilized is not essential to the principles of the present invention, provided that the dyestuff is capable of sublimation. This is to say that the dyestuff sublimates directly to the vapor state from the solid state upon the application of heat. One type of printing ink suitable for sublimation printing is prepared from sublimable dyestuffs utilizing binders and oxidation additives. The term “sublimable” is defined herein to mean capable of sublimation.
Currently, to form a dye sublimation image in a textile, the printed dye carrier is placed with its color-imprinted side on the textile face to be imprinted and is thereafter heated. As soon as the dyestuffs reach a temperature of from about 170 to about 220 degrees Celsius, those dyestuffs sublime into the textile and the desired image is thereby formed in that textile.
From the foregoing discussion, it will be appreciated that one of the advantages of dye sublimation printing is that the image is actually formed within the structure of the textile, or substrate, on which it is imprinted. This is in direct contrast to most printing techniques, wherein the image is formed solely on the Surface of the substrate. While surface-formed images are completely suitable for many applications, they are less than optimal for others. By way of illustration, in the preceding discussion of dye sublimation images formed in textiles, it will be appreciated that if a textile is subjected to substantial wear, as is a carpet, an image formed solely on the surface of that carpet, or on the surface of the individual carpet fibers, will tend to wear quickly.
It will further be appreciated that most inks suitable for forming surface images tend to be opaque. Again, this is perfectly suitable for many applications. However, where it is desirous that the resultant article has a lustrous or translucent property, the use of such opaque inks precludes the desired translucent image.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,649,332 to Dybvig discloses an early attempt at transfer printing of plastics. According to '332, a photo-sensitive dye carrier having an image formed thereon is placed against a porous paper temporary receptor sheet on a vacuum platen and sufficient vacuum is established to hold the two sheets in close contact and in fixed position. The transfer sheet has a dye coating on the surface contacting the receptor sheet and a photoconductive zinc oxide coating on the outer surface. The outer surface is exposed to a color separation light image from a positive color original, to impart a latent image.
A conductive roller carrying a coating of conductive radiation-absorptive toner particles at a high potential is passed over the exposed surface to deposit toner at the non-light-struck areas. The surface is then briefly exposed to intense infrared radiation causing transfer of dye to the receptor at the infrared absorptive toned areas. The vacuum is then released, and the photosensitive sheet is removed and replaced with a second photo sensitive sheet carrying a second dye, and the process is repeated utilizing an appropriate color separation filter. This process is again repeated using a third filter and sensitive sheet to produce a full three-color intermediate.
One or more portions of the intermediate are then cut from the sheet. These segments are placed against a transparent dye-receptive film in a desired arrangement, and over them is placed a paper dye source sheet having a blue dye coating as previously described, but minus the photoconductive coating of the transfer sheet. The three layers are pressed together and briefly heated. Thereafter the film is removed and is found to retain a brilliantly clear, full-color copy of the detail sections on an equally clear blue background.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,059,471, 4,202,663, and 4,465,728 to Haigh, or Haigh et al. detail methodologies for forming dye transfer images in plastic surfaces, especially thin films. These several patents flow either directly from, or as a divisional or continuation in part of, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 540,383 filed Jan. 13, 1975. Each of these patents utilize a dye transfer process for forming a dye pattern on a dye receptor plastic web, most especially thin films of from 2 to 20 mils in thickness, by interposing a carrier web, for instance a polyolefin carrier web, between the dye receptor plastic web and a transfer web containing dispersed dyes. Thereafter the several webs are pressed together in close contact and are heated to a sublimation temperature suitable for the dyes, and the several webs are maintained at the sublimation temperature until a substantial portion of the dyes have sublimed and transferred from the transfer web through the polyolefin web to the dye receptor web. Thereafter the several webs are cooled below the softening temperature of the dye receptor web, and the dye receptor web is separated from the other webs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,092 to Glover teaches a method of sublimatic printing on air-permeable sheet structures such as carpets or tiles. According to '092, an air-permeable sheet structure is imprinted by placing an air-permeable printing foil carrying on one side thereof a sublimatic dyestuff in a face-to-face relationship, and in close proximity, with the air-permeable sheet structure. The side of the foil having the dyestuff imprinted thereon is placed in contact with the air-permeable sheet structure, and the foil is heated at a temperature and for a period of time suitable to vaporize the dyestuff. At the same time a gas or vapor pressure differential is applied so as to create a flow of air from a space above the foil, and through both the foil and the sheet structure, thereby causing the dyestuff vapor to flow into the sheet structure and to form an image therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,966 to Sumi et al. teaches an apparatus for transfer printing a plurality of articles, for instance typewriter keys, which are held on a plane in rows and then heated. '966 discloses that this apparatus further includes conveyors for conveying the plurality of articles to a heating outlet, the heating outlet having infrared radiation heaters provided inside. The apparatus further includes a holding device for holding the articles at a predetermined position with respect to the article holder. Another holder is designed to hold a transfer sheet at a second predetermined position. The transfer sheet has a pattern layer formed thereon of thermo-diffusable dye. There is also provided a means for pressing the transfer sheet against the articles so that the pattern is transfer-printed on the articles, and a conveyor for conveying the article holder with the plurality of articles thereon through the heating apparatus and the various holding devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,672 to Krajec et al. teaches a method for transfer printing onto objects made of plastic, or having a plastic surface coating, by pressing a thin dye carrier on the surface to be printed during the dye transfer process. This is effected by means of super-atmospheric gas pressure, whereby the surface is kept at a temperature below the thermoplastic range of the plastic object. According to the methodology taught by '672 a dye carrier, for instance a paper dye carrier, is pre-dried below the sublimation temperature of the ink. The dye carrier is clamped, for instance in a spectacle frame in close proximity above but not touching the surface to be printed. Thereafter a gas under pressure is applied to the backside of the carrier, which gas exerts a slight super-atmospheric pressure directly or indirectly against the backside of the dye carrier, pressing the carrier against the object. Thereafter a heat source, for instance a heat radiator, is placed so that its radiation is directed toward the backside of the dye carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,426 to Claveau teaches a process for forming sublimation images on objects, evidently irregular non-planar objects, by forming an “ink support” from a material which is both extensible and air permeable and which will conform to the shape of the object. This ink support is used to envelop the object, which is then placed in a vacuum machine. The vacuum machine, with the ink support inside, is then introduced into a heated space, causing transfer of the decoration over the whole surface of the object be decorated. Examples of extensible air-permeable materials suitable as ink carriers for utilization in the '426 invention include woven fabrics, knitted fabrics, and sheets of non-woven material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,677 to Zaher teaches a methodology for applying a colored decorative designed on a plastic substrate by heating the carrier and then placing the carrier in contact with the substrate by air suction, such that a sub-pressure results between the carrier and the substrate. Thereafter an inhomogeneous exposure of infrared radiation is directed to the carrier in correspondence with the prevalent color portion of the dyestuff to which the radiation is applied. The dye carriers taught by '677 “ . . . above all are sheets of paper which, on the one hand, are good at accepting the images of sublimable dyes to be transferred and, on the other hand, are sufficiently permeable so that air can be sucked through the dye carrier . . . during sublimation transfer printing.”
Many of the known dye sublimation printing methodologies applied to solid plastics are so sensitive to variations in pressure, temperature, dye lot, substrate lot, and other manufacturing variables, that at least one inventor has directed his inventive efforts solely to the task of pre-conditioning a plastic substrate for dye sublimation printing. This pre-conditioning is taught and explained in U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,410 to Johnston.
Given that the formation of precise, vibrant, durable images in solid plastic sheets is a long-sought goal of the plastics imaging industry, why are there currently no flat solid sheets of plastic which have been imprinted utilizing this methodology, which sheets are formable into commercial articles? The lack of success on the part of other inventors in this field is largely due to the fact that while the inventions disclosed in the previously discussed patents may theoretically be capable of implementation, in actual practice their use has failed to produce imaged flat plastic sheets at commercially acceptable costs or in commercially acceptable volumes. There are several reasons for this lack of success.
The first reason that many known processes have not resulted in commercially successful imaged articles is that they are slow. An imaging process which requires an extended period of time to successfully form an image, or which requires a large number of complex and delicate steps to effect, may result in a successfully imaged flat plastic sheet, but one whose imaging is so expensive as to render it commercially non-viable. Moreover, previous imaging processes are so sensitive to temperature variations that very slight changes in processing temperatures result in unacceptable images or destroyed substrates.
The second reason that many of these known processes have failed to yield the desired result is closely related to some of these process variables previously discussed. One particularly aggravating shortcoming of many prior dye sublimation imaging processes is that, in order to form the dye sublimation image in a solid plastic substrate, that substrate must have its temperature elevated above its thermoplastic limit. In many cases this results in substantial liquefaction of the substrate, with attendant unwanted adhesion of the dye carrier to the now liquefied and sticky substrate. This of course results in a substrate having at least a portion of the dye carrier adhered thereto, often permanently. Even where it is possible to scrape the adhered dye carrier from the cooled substrate, this scraping not only results in a poor surface finish, but also requires significant cost in terms of additional man-hours to effect.
Some of the previously discussed inventions, in order to obviate the unwanted adhesion of dye carriers to sticky substrates, have relied upon placing some material between the substrate and the dye carrier. Examples of these materials include parting compounds, such as talcum, or permeable webs. The introduction of such parting or separating materials may preclude, in some instances, the unwanted adhesion of the dye carrier to the substrate, but this is done with significant degradation of the imaged article. These methodologies are admitted to cause degradation in surface finish, image resolution, or image registration on the substrate.
Finally, and most importantly, when applied to solid plastic sheets, known dye sublimation imaging processes tend to shrink, warp and distort those sheets. While the degree of shrinkage, warping, and distortion varies from process to process and substrate to substrate, these defects encountered utilizing known dye sublimation imaging technologies result in anything from mildly rumpled surfaces to wildly distorted sheets having all the planarity of potato chips. Since the object of dye sublimation imaging of solid plastic sheets is to form an image within the sheet while retaining its substantially planar nature in an un-shrunken, un-warped and distortion-free state, none of the known processes can be said to be fully successful. Moreover, one or more of the technical performance specifications of plastic sheets imaged by other dye sublimation processes are often lost be subjecting the sheets to the process. These technical performance specifications include, but are not limited to shrinkage, impact resistance, dimensionality, and mechanical strength.
What is clearly needed is a methodology for forming a durable, clear, sharp, image in a solid, flat sheet of plastic by means of a dye sublimation process that results in an un-shrunken, un-warped, distortion-free plastic sheet which retains all of the original plastic sheet's technical performance specifications.
What is further needed is a dye sublimation imaging methodology that completely obviates the unwanted adhesion of the dye carrier to the substrate during imaging.
Finally what is needed is at least one apparatus capable of performing such a methodology.